Tenpenny's Accident
by Centralmetric01
Summary: Happens after you convince Tenpenny to take in the Ghouls. As the Wanderer revisited Tennpeny tower again, he notices that Tenpenny is gone. After asking Roy, he starts to wonder what the "accident" was.


The entry of the Ghouls was a quite exciting event. Every one of my tenants were either cowering in their rooms or shaking in fear at the lobby. The exception to this was Dashwood, who was shaking hands with one of the Ghouls, while recounting one of his adventures. One of the Ghouls, the leader I think, was walking towards me. "Name's Roy Phillips, I believe you are Alistair Tenpenny. A certain contact of mine said that we can now seek a residence here without being provoked by him." He gestured towards my Chief of Security. Well he has his manners. Maybe the Wanderer was right about them. "As long as you have the caps, we always have a spare room or two." "Excellent! Just make sure your tenants don't try anything. Every one of us knows how to handle a gun." A threat? How quiant.

* * *

_xxx2 MONTHS LATERxxx_

"What do you mean go back!" I didn't expect him to react this badly. " Calm yourself Roy, I'm just asking you to return to your former residence so we can sort out this little mess you made." "She called him a zombie for god's sake! We were humans once too smooth-skin! He had all the reason to shoot him in the head!" "I'm sorry Roy, but this has to be done." "I'll think of a way! And you'll get yours smooth-skin." Alistair shook his head. There was no telling what he might do.

* * *

_xxx3 DAYS LATER_

"Mr. Tenpenny? Here is your tea sir." "Yes, yes. Move along now." As the maid scurried back to the lobby, Alistair couldn't help but wonder what the Ghouls were up to. They've gone quiet these past few days. As his mind pondered different possibilities, Roy came through the door. "And what brings you back to Tenpenny tower?" Alistair mentally sighed, another relaxing morning down the drain. "Nothing but the question "Can we move back in?" " "No, I'm afraid you can't move back just yet. The wife of the victim is in shock." As he said this, he tipped back his head a little and started sipping some tea. This batch tastes a bit sour. "Oh c'mon. Just because one woman is in shock doesn't mean that an entire group of Ghouls can't sleep in an uninfested place. "No Roy. You can't just move in with this kind of tension in the tower." This tea is tasting even worse by the minute. Maybe it was that Vegas batch that he found lounging around the emergency tunnel. "Anyways Roy, even if I let you move in again, the security will be on you every minute of the day." "Then fire them! Just let us go back in." That's funny, I stopped drinking tea, but my throat still feels hot. I should talk to Agatha about throwing away this batch. "Something wrong?" Great. Even Roy can see my weakness. "No, no. It's nothing." "You sure you don't have radiation poisoning?" Now my lungs are feeling kinda hot. "What on earth made you bring that subject up?" "Oh. Nothing. It's just that we spiked your drink with it." A smirk slid onto Roy's half-rotted face. Oh no. I don't have any Rad-away stored up here. I need to go to the doctor's for treatment. And that meant getting past Roy. I have to hurry, It's starting to really hurt now. "We spiked it with all the radiation we could get our hands on, water, Radroaches, Radscorpion Glands. It's enough to make you mad, even _feral. _No. NONONONONO! I will not be turned into a Ghoul! I just have to tackle Roy and run to the elevator. Fortunately, Roy didn't expect it. "Agh! Hey! Get back here smooth-skin! Almost to the elevator. Roy started running, he started gaining. The elevator was opening. Roy made a grab for Alistair. I could almost feel the decaying hands of a Ghoul closing around my neck. I managed to slip through and shut the elevator door. Now, I'm safe. But the radiation is spreading fast. _Lobby Floor _. NOWNOW. Make a run for the clinic and inject as much radaway as I can. But the radiation is almost enough to make me pass out! I just need to get there faster then, I told myself. The door opened. NO. The area was swarming with Ghouls holding my tenants. I started making a run for the clinic. "Not so fast." A raspy voice said. I felt somebody lifting me up and throwing me into the basement. I could feel the radiation tainting my mind already. I wasn't gonna make it. Right now, my barely sane mind was running the last memorable thought I might have. _Hungry. So hungry._


End file.
